


I Still Look For Your Face In The Crowd

by Melethril



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Gen, Grief/Mourning, So many things were/could have been happening but were lost in favor of jokes, Some seriousness would have been nice, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: "Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you”“She didn’t dump me, you know, I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping."Thor had not entirely finished speaking when an all too familiar fist hit his jaw with a fierceness that caused his knees to give in.





	I Still Look For Your Face In The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the latest Thor installment yesterday, and… Okay, first, if you loved the movie, that is perfectly fine. I am glad you did. It certainly made me laugh, but… did they have to remove all seriousness and all character depth? To me, the movie seemed like a parody of itself and was generally insulting to most characters. I enjoyed watching it; I laughed several times, but would have loved for things to be more serious and deeper. And since I have been a fanfiction writer for more than a decade… I am giving you an example.

_"Sorry to hear that Jane dumped you”_

_“She didn’t dump me, you know, I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping."_

Thor had not entirely finished speaking when an all too familiar fist hit his jaw with a fierceness that caused his knees to give in. Though distracted by flickers of light obscuring his vision, he heard a distinct ‘ _Human, get out of my sight before I remove your eyes from your skull.’_

Had Loki gone mad again? Looking up, there was terrible anger in his brother’s eyes but no madness. The rage was familiar and reserved only for Thor’s most foolish moments. The eldest prince of Asgard was ashamed to say that he had missed that expression on Loki’s face as only deepest love could truly rattle this proud being to the point of losing composure… or at least, that had been the case before the reveal of Loki’s heritage. Now, the Thunderer was not so sure.

“Loki, what…?”

“Don’t,” whispered Loki, eyes blazing with rage. “Don’t you dare ask me what I was thinking. Our moth… Frigga died to protect _her_ ; not because of the Aether, not because of some Dark Elf invading the realm… She died protecting the love of her son’s life. She died, brother!” The sob was barely audible, but Thor knew his little brother better than anybody and the shaking in Loki’s voice spoke volumes.

“Jane was your _love._ ” (How could a word so sweet be uttered with such vicious bitterness?) “The one you gave up the throne for; the one you changed for; the one succeeding where I failed for _centuries_ despite my best efforts… Don’t you dare use the human’s frail excuses for abandoning their mates because _‘oh, I love you but this isn’t working.’ – ‘I never see you and she was there and she listened.’_ – ‘ _But surely, we can stay friends…’ – ‘It’s not you, it’s me’_ ” As Loki spoke, he changed into a hundred different human faces, both male and female. He turned back into himself to continue. ”Lies! All of them are nothing but lies! You may be the God of Thunder, dear brother, and so much stronger than I could ever be, but I am the God of _Lies_. I have heard them all and invented some more, but the truth is that they just could not be bothered and they think that there is the perfect mate somewhere out there if they just wait for long enough without putting any effort into it. I expect such foolishness from humans, but not from you, Thor, First Prince of Asgard, Heir to the Throne and Leader of the Nine Realms. And if Jane truly meant so little to you, so be it. I still want you to grief the loss of your little human as if she had been your entire world because your _connection_ is what killed Mother who was _my everything_ when Odin was too busy doting on _you_.” With that, Loki disappeared into thin air.

All Thor could do was lower his head wishing that the worlds would stop turning just for one moment so that he had time to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of other installments, but I have too many WIPs at the moment. Nevertheless, if anybody else wants to try their hand at it, here are just a few prompts:
> 
> Bruce is gone?!?! Or not? WTF, Thor? – That would be the ultimate brawn before brain of the MCU (and I love the Hulk, but come on, MCU, you can’t kill/extinguish one of your smartest people in one giant gimmick of a movie!)
> 
> The Warrior Three are dead and they were barely an afterthought in the movie
> 
> Oh, and all of Asgardian’s warriors were slaughtered by Hela
> 
> Where is Lady Sif?
> 
> A/N: The title was inspired by the Script’s "If you could see me now"


End file.
